My Wayward Son
by narimasha
Summary: The boys travel to the small town of Woodcrest, Ohio. They have encountered something like a demon, but it is no such thing. They are fighting it to the best of their abilities, but so far, their attempts have been futile. This demon-monster-whatever-the-hell is putting up a very good fight against the Winchesters—and it very well may win.


"Uh. Well, the stake was the last hope," I say. The piece of wood is sticking out of this guy's chest, and he's just smiling about it. What the hell?

Sam, the idiot, has the Colt in his hands.

"Sam! I told you! It's not gonna do anything."

Sam pulls the trigger. The shot is true; it hits the man in his heart. The creepy dude gets a sickening smile as he steps forward. The bullet flies out of his chest and heads back at us. The man disappears.

"Shit- Sam! I told you–" I say, as I leap in front of Sam, dodging him from the bullet. It seems like everything is going slow, and I see the bullet, flying towards us.

It finds its resting place in my chest.

I fall to the ground, blood staining my shirt.

"Hey, Sam, you're kind of a girl… can't you get these stains out? Heh."

"Dean… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have… I…"

"Dude, calm down…" I cough and my mouth fills with blood. Crap, not good.

"Dean! I can't calm down! You just got shot, and I don't know if you're gonna…"

"Gonna what, bitch?"

"If you're gonna die, Dean! It's my dumbass fault that we're in this situation, and it's my fault that you're gonna die. I know that we've been through a lot of this whole death thing, and it hasn't really… well… been kind to us. But that doesn't mean that we know what it's like to die. I don't know what it's gonna be like to live without you, knowing that I can't talk to you. And you know what? I don't want to know what it's like. I don't want you to go, jerk!"

"Sammy…"

"Dean? I'm right here – just try – try to keep your eyes open."

I feel a tear of his fall on my face. And I give him a look of understanding. Of forgiveness. All of the things he did, all of the mistakes. I don't seem to care. I have him here and now, and hell, he's my little brother. I smile and mutter,

"Hey, man, no tears. You can carry on…"

_My wayward son. _

And then everything goes black.

It feels like hours have passed, when I finally awake—in pure light. My eyes adjust quickly and I look around, in the same clearing that we were in before I…

Wait. Did I… Die?

I turn around and I see Sam on the ground next to my body. Tears are streaming down his face, spilling onto the cold ground, frost starting to form on the yellowing blades of grass. He looks somehow… different.

"Sam, can you hear me? SAM!"

He reaches up and takes my necklace off and puts it in his pocket. He gets up off the ground and reaches for the shovel. He starts digging. A single tear runs down my face. I stand there watching him until he is finished burying my body. He walks to the Impala, his now, and he takes a bottle of my favourite beer from the case inside the trunk. And he puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out my necklace.

"Sam! Dammit, listen to me!"

He walks up to the freshly turned soil and places the beer and necklace on a rock… my tombstone.

"Hey! Bitch! Can't you see me? Please, Sam, why aren't you saying jerk?" I yell, knowing that I won't get a reply. God help everyone if I don't get through this. If I have to leave my little brother… I don't think I can deal with anyone.

"Hey! Assbutt! He can't see you."

I gasp and turn.

"Cas?"

It feels like this is the first time I've ever…_ looked_ at him.

There are pure white wings spread on either sides of him.

"Jeez, Cas, when did you decide to become a textbook angel?"

"Dean, this is serious. You're… not alive."

"And you think I don't know that? Is this really… it?"

He steps forward and reaches his hand out, heading for mine, but decides at last moment to give up. His arm falls back into place on the left side of his body.

"Dean… I can tell you everything. There will be no more secrets. You deserve to know."

"Wait – what? Secrets? Lucifer is gone, and so are most of the angels. Cas, there are only three of you left."

"I think you mean four."

"Four? Cas, I may not be that good at math, but I do know how to count."

"I guess it's time you started counting yourself."

My eyes widen in shock. "Cas, this isn't the time for joking. I'm dead, dying, whatever the hell is going on. I don't even know anymore. My brother just buried my body and you're telling me… I'm an _angel?_"

"That is what I am telling you, yes."

"… Cas. Come on. _Seriously?_"

"Dean. Just look over your shoulder."

I turn and my face is immediately pressed against something very soft and light.

"What the…?" I say, completely and utterly confused. I don't actually feel anything on my back… but I can see them. On my back are two wings, coloured light grey. At the ends there are black spots, and I swear to God I see an aura around them. A friggin' aura, "Cas, what the hell is going on?"

"I have been waiting for you, Dean. I have been waiting for a long time."

"Waiting? Waiting for _what _exactly?"

"Come, and I will show you," he says, a smile spreading across his face, "I want to show you something."

He walks closer to me and puts his face close to mine.

"Cas… don't you remember what I said about personal space?"

"Of course I do, Dean. But truthfully, I do not care."

And he presses his lips against mine and grasps my hand.

It feels right.


End file.
